Runaway Sasuke
by Ichy-Bud
Summary: Blood, shame, torture and pain. Itachi is in torture mood and Sasuke gets injured. To make a story short: RUN SASUKE! ... Chapter 7 is out ...! .
1. Chapter 1

**Running away**

Hello everyone!

This is a story about Sasuke and his "friends". They are on their way to a mission. Sasuke and Sakura are left behind for a couple of minutes. Sasuke is asleep and when Sakura wakes him up he finds out that Sasuke's brother Itachi is behind him with his sword in attack mode!

Disclaimer: I (IchyBud) do not own any of the characters in the story below.

**THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT A SASUKE X SAKURA STORY! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: "I've come to kill your friends, dear brother"**

Team 7 is on a mission and they are resting somewhere in the countryside.

Sasuke is sleeping under a tree and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are gone for a couple of minutes because Kakashi has something to say to Naruto about the fights between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura stayed with Sasuke and watches him while he's asleep.

Sasuke wakes up because he hears some noise and he opens his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sakura's face because she was looking at him very closely. Sakura scared the hell out off Sasuke and he starts yelling at her. He tries to lie down again and. "What are you looking at! Leave me alone!" He said rudely. He closed his eyes and when he almost fell asleep he woke up again because Sakura was pushing him. He looked up and saw Sakura's frightened eyes. "What is it!" He asked her. But Sakura didn't answer. "WHAT IS IT!" He tried again, only a bit louder this time. Again; No answer. Sasuke realizes that Sakura is looking behind him. So he turns around and looks at what's going on. When he looked behind he saw that Itachi was standing behind him. "How..How..?" stutters Sasuke. "I followed you" answered Itachi, finishing Sasuke's unfinished question. "No! That can't be!" Sasuke shouted. "I am here, am I not?" Itachi said smirking. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked. "I came to kill your little friends, dear little brother."

Itachi pulled his long Katana out off his belt and took his position to stab Sakura. But when Itachi tried to stab Saskura, Sasuke jumped in front of her. Sasuke fell on top of Sakura and Itachi's Katana run through Sasukes body, from his back to his stomach. Sasuke gasped out in agony and blood was running down his wound. Sakura screamed in fear and tears rolled down her face, her dress stained with blood and water (from her tears).

"Fool!" Itachi said to Sasuke, and pulled his Katana out off Sasuke's body.

Another gasp of pain erupted out of Sasuke's mouth and then he lost consciousness. His eyes filled with tears of pain while a small streak of blood slipped between his lips.

"Well if I can't hear you screaming because I hurt your friends, there is no fun in it anymore." Itachi said, and pulled his Katana full of Sasuke's blood back in his belt. And his last words were: "Have a nice day."

And there they lay, Sakura with Sasuke's lifeless body on top off hers. Sakura tried to awaken Sasuke and after a few pushes he woke up. Again the first thing he saw was Sakura's face, now blushing and her eyes still filled with tears.

Footsteps came closer and after a few seconds Naruto appeared. He saw Sasuke lying on top of Sakura and (because Naruto is in love with Sakura) he got angry, pushed Sasuke on the ground and put his hands around Sasuke's throat trying to strangle him. And because Sasuke is badly injured he couldn't make any resist and almost choked. But Sakura pushed Naruto away from Sasuke so that he could breath again (well, breath…not really because he's still injured.). "Can't you see that he's injured! BAKA! (Idiot in Japanese)." Shouted Sakura at Naruto.

"Ow! Damn, sorry Sasuke, I didn't see it." Started Naruto, apologizing with a worried face. "How?.. What happened?"

But when Naruto was saying those words Ino came running to them out of the woods.

"Hi! What are _you, _wide forehead girl, doing here?" Ino asked looking at Sakura with an angry face.

Nobody answered the question. Sakura walked to Ino with a blush on her cheeks and told her that Sasuke had fallen on top of her and that they lay there for a couple of seconds. Ino became as red as a tomato and became very _very_ jealous at Sakura. But then she saw Sasuke lying on the ground and she sat down next to him and tried to comfort him. Sakura began talking about those few seconds again and a nasty fan-girl-fight started; pulling each others hair and trying to scratch each other's and shouting at each other. Meanwhile Sasuke passed out again while everyone's attention was on Sakura who had just ripped out some of Ino's hair.

Then Kakashi suddenly appeared on a tree branch looking down at the teens.

"What's going on!" Kakashi said. "Sasuke! Sakura! I want an explanation!"

"Well…" Sakura started. "Well.. uhm.. you see, I was uhm.. kind of.. looking…at Sasuke.. and then I saw this person behind him, who claimed that he was Sasuke's brother, Itachi. And I woke Sasuke and then…uhm… that man said that he came here to kill Sasuke's friends and he had this sword and he wanted to stab me with it but Sasuke jumped in front of me and his brother stabbed Sasuke instead of me and a few seconds later he was gone and Sasuke passed out."

Kakashi nodded and walked to Sasuke kneeling next to him. Ino looked worried at Sasuke's pale face. Kakashi took a look at the painful wound. Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto started a fight. "Sasuke is wounded because of you!" shouted Naruto at Sakura. "NO! That is not true! And you know it!" Sakura complained.

"You could've pushed yourself and Sasuke away!"

"There was no time for that! I would've if I could!" Shouted Sakura back.

"Hey, You two! Stop fighting and help me with Sasuke!" Kakashi said, interrupting the fight between Sakura and Naruto. "He's badly injured." Kakashi said. "We need to bring him to the hospital!" Kakashi dragged Sasuke on his shoulders and Sakura and Naruto started packing their backs. "Ino, you go back to your team, they will need you."

"Okay, but what about Sasuke? What will happen to him?" Ino asked and looked at Kakashi's shoulder trying to get a glimpse of Sasuke's face.

"I will bring him to the hospital and they will take care of him. Now go!" Said Kakashi, sick of talking.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

- "Niisan! NO! Don't kill them, PLEASE, don't kill them!..."but blood spattered around, against the walls, the floor and the ceiling. The long blood stained Katana, which Itachi held in his hands, had already hit Sasuke's Father and Mother. "NO! Tousan! Kaasan!" Sasuke Screamed. He fell on the ground and looked at his hands which were shaking like hell. Teardrops rolled down his small face and anger filled his mind. "Why, Itachi! WHY!" Sasuke stuttered.

Hate, anger and sadness mixed with each other, and came out like a punch, Sasuke ran to Itachi with his hands in front of him ready to hit Itachi real hard. "Don't screw around!" He shouted, and came in contact with his brother but Itachi was much too fast and hit Sasuke with his wrist armour in his stomach. Drool dropped out of Sasuke's mouth and he fell on the cold, bloody ground. Sasuke looked up and looked right in his dad's dead eyes. Tears filled Sasuke's eyes and he gets scared when Itachi came closer and he runs away as fast as he can.-

I opened my eyes and I realised that someone was dragging me on his shoulder. I looked behind me and saw that Kakashi was carrying me. I felled an enormous pain in my stomach and I tried to cough, but it hurt and I asked myself: _"What had just happened? Was it real? Did Itachi really tried to kill Sakura? Well, the stab wound is real so it must have been real. ITACHI! YOU BASTARD!"_ My hands felled cold and my whole body hurt. I wanted the feeling to end but it didn't. And again flashbacks went through my thoughts. I saw Itachi again, standing with his katana next to my parents. His eyes looked cold and dark. I ripped out the flashback and tried to focus at Kakashi's feet. I wanted to say something to Kakashi, but the words wouldn't come out. I tried to move my hand and apparently Kakashi noticed it. He stopped walking and said:"Don't try to move, Sasuke. I'll bring you to a hospital." He started walk again and I saw Sakura and Naruto staring at me. They wanted to say something, I could see it in their eyes, but just like me their words wouldn't come out too. I felled dizzy again and my view turned into darkness. My eyes were closed again. In my dreams I saw lots of things passing by, I saw my parents the day before they died, I saw my brother laughing at me and I saw Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. I don't remember much from that dream. And actually I wanted to forget it.

When I woke up I noticed that I was lying in a hospital bed, there was nobody in the room. The room was empty; there was only a small vase with one flower in it, standing on a small table next to the bed.

"_I need to get away. If Itachi returns and finds Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi he will kill them. That can never happen! NEVER! But I can't move very well. My legs are hurting a lot and I think my arm broke when Naruto pushed my off Sakura. Damn! Why? I hate you Itachi! Perhaps if I walk away Itachi won't hurt them anymore. I'll go to some other place. And when I've killed Itachi I can go back to this town again. Yes! That is what I need to do. But still, I can't move neither walk. What should I do? I need to heal. Perhaps that woman I've heard of can help me; That Tsunade, she seems to be an excellent healer. Yes, I'll ask Kakashi if he can get her here as soon as possible."_

I woke up from my thoughts because someone was coming in. It was Sakura. She smiled at me and I could see on her face that she was happy to see me. But I was NOT happy to see her. I really needed to get out here as soon as I could, but I reacted normally and I smiled back. She didn't talk, I thought that was very strange, she normally talks to me like her life depends on it. But this time she didn't, I looked at her face and I saw that she had some scratches on it and her hair missed some locks. Her eyes were half shut, like she was tired. "How long have I been lying here?" I asked. And she replied: "Just for 2 hours I think." She was happy to hear my voice and smiled again at me. "I..." She said, but the door opened again and this time Kakashi and Naruto stepped in the room. "How are you doing?" Naruto started, and he walked to the other side of the room to get a chair. "Sasuke? Tell me what happened." Kakashi said and he looked at me with frowning eyes, he sat down on the chair which Naruto just had placed next to my bed. "HEY!.." Naruto shouted and he got red. "That was supposed to be my chair!" "Yes I know, and thank you very much for saving it for me." Kakashi responded. "Well Sasuke? Are you going to tell me or not?" _"What did I have to tell him? He knew everything from Sakura and Naruto, I expect." _"But you already know what happened. Sakura and Naruto must have told you." I claimed, and looked at Sakura and Naruto. "Yes, but I want to hear your story too." Kakashi said. So I told him my view of everything that had happened. But I didn't have much to say because half of the time I was unconsciousness. After hearing my story, Kakashi lend back on his chair and looked to the ceiling. _"I need to ask Kakashi if he can get Tsunade over here to heal me." _And I decided to ask: "Kakashi, can I speak to you alone for a couple of seconds?" I looked at Naruto and Sakura hoping that they would cooperate. "Yes, of course" Kakashi said, and smiled. "But, why can't you say it in front of us?" Naruto noticed. "Aren't we that important to you?"

I turned my head to Kakashi, hoping he would agree with me and send Naruto and Sakura away so that I did not had to answer that question.

"Please leave us." Kakashi said polite and gestured that Naruto and Sakura had to leave the room. I saw Sakura's disappointed eyes, she and Naruto walked out of the room without saying anything. When the door was shut Kakashi looked at me with a worried face that I'd never saw before. "What is it that you don't want to tell me in front of your friends?" He asked. _"I'd better get straight to the point and handle this quickly." _I thought. "Could you bring Tsunade-sama to me, so that she can heal me? I want to start training as soon as possible." I explained. "Why is that? You can rest a bit in here, it's good for you." Kakashi respond and looked at me like I was crazy. "Please, It's important for me!" I begged, and hoped that he said yes. "Okay, you are so eager to learn. I understand your feelings. I'll send someone to visit her and who takes her to Konoha." He said, and stood up from his chair ready to walk through the door. "Thank you, Kakashi." I said, and lay down again. I felt tired and wanted to sleep. I looked at the ceiling and thought about what happened today. After a few minutes I felled that my eyes were getting heavy and that darkness took hold of me.

-"Niisan, can you help me out with shuriken training after school?" Sasuke asked and looked at his brother who was packing some bags. "I'm busy, ask father" Itachi replied. "But he said that you're better with shurikens, and I think that too. You always treat me like I'm nuisance, brother." Sasuke said, and looked disappointed at his brother. Itachi gestured that Sasuke had to come closer and when he did Itachi pointed out his finger and taps Sasuke on his forehead. "Ouch." Sasuke reacted. "Forgive me, Sasuke. Maybe another time. I have no time to help you out today." Sasuke looked up to his brother and a small red bruise appeared on Sasuke's forehead. "You always say, 'forgive me, Sasuke,' and hit my forehead. And you don't ever help me out, not just today." His brother stands up and walks out of the room.-

I opened my eyes and looked up to the ceiling again. My memories about my clan and the day Itachi killed the clan were memories I wanted to forget, but that day was so confusing and horrifying that I could never rip it out off my thoughts and dreams. I looked out of the window and saw that it was already night and that dark clouds covered the moon.

Suddenly I heard some footsteps, and the door opened. A dark shaped man came in the room. I couldn't see his face. So I decided to ask his name. "Who are you?" I asked. But he didn't answer. I felled a cold shudder on my back and I tried to sit straight up. The man came closer, and I still couldn't see his face. He did another step, the clouds moved away from the moon, and a slight beam of moonlight passed the eyes of the man. I looked at the eyes and noticed that they were the same as mine. "Uchiha Itachi!" I shouted. And my brother came closer. "Shut up." He said and stopped at the side of my bed. I pushed away the blankets and tried to stand but my legs were still hurting. I fell on the ground and my head banged against the wall. Itachi walked to my feed and dragged me to the other side of the room. He pulled me up and pushed me against the wall. His hands were around my throat. I gasped for air and tried to struggle. Then Itachi took a kunai out of his pocket and held it against my throat. I couldn't scream, I couldn't fight back, this was the end, my plan had failed. _"If he kills me he'll find Naruto and Sakura and he will kill them next."_ I thought.

Niisan means Brother.

Kaasan means mother

Tousan means father.

* * *

that's all for now. My next chapter will take a little time.I thinkI can update in atleast a month 


	2. Chapter 2: RUN SASUKE!

**Chapter 2: Run Sasuke!

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Itachi's hand held Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke gasped and tried to get lose but Itachi was too strong. "You are still weak! Why are you weak?" Itachi asked, and he held the kunai even closer to Sasuke's throat.

A miracle happened because the door opened and Kakashi came in. He saw Itachi and Sasuke struggling. "What the hell is going on here!" Kakashi shouted. "I was just warning my little brother, he needs to become stronger." Itachi explained but didn't looked at Kakashi and continued the struggle with Sasuke. "What are you talking about? Let Sasuke go, Uchiha Itachi!" Kakashi shouted, and made a move to the struggling brothers. "I said let him go!"

Itachi finally let go Sasuke's throat, Sasuke fell on the ground, coughed a couple of times and a few drops of blood sputtered out of his mouth. Itachi walked to Kakashi looked at him with a cool face and said calmly: "Next time, don't interfere." And he walked out of the door.

Kakashi walked to Sasuke, who was almost choking, and kneeled down to Sasuke's level. "Sasuke! Are you alright?" Kakashi asked worried. Sasuke gasped and tried to breath. "yes, yes, I'm fine." He sputtered and reached to his throat, which was horribly red from Itachi's hand. "Try to lie down, and I'll get you some water." Kakashi offered, and he helped Sasuke in bed. He embraced Sasuke and dragged him to his bed. The blankets were still on the ground so Kakashi took them and lay them over Sasuke's broken body. Sasuke's eyes were wide open but still looked empty. Kakashi saw that there were some bloodstains on the blankets and said: "I'll take some clean blankets with me too, these are stained." He pointed his finger at the stains, and Sasuke looked but didn't care at all. "I'll be right back, okay?" Kakashi asked, and looked at Sasuke's sad face. Sasuke didn't answer Kakashi's question, so he figured out that he should take the silence as a "yes". He walked through the door and disappeared in the end of the hall.

Sasuke looked at the ceiling again and thought of everything that had happened today. He sighed and turned on his side, but that hurt too much and so he decided that lying on his back was the best way to lie comfortable in the small hospital bed. He looked down and saw that the flower, which was originally standing on the little table, had fallen on the ground, and that the vase, in which the flower supposed to be in, was broken. The carpet on the ground was soaked because of the water from the vase.

Kakashi came back in a few minutes, and he brought back clean blankets and a glass of water. He gave the glass to Sasuke, who tried to sit up straight, and he changed the dirty blankets for a clean ones. "Thanks, Kakashi." Sasuke said, and he drank some water. Sasuke almost chokes, because his throat was hurting and drinking the water hurt a lot. Kakashi said nothing back and took a chair to sit on. He looked at Sasuke and smiled happily, because Sasuke wasn't badly hurt by Itachi. "Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "Have you already send someone to get Tsunade?" "Uhm, no not yet. I'll do that as soon as I've finished talking with you." Kakashi answered. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, and looked at Kakashi's innocent face. "I mean that I want to finish our conversation from before Itachi attacked you." Kakashi explained, he took Sasuke's glass and put it on the small table next to the bed. "I don't understand, I mean, we were finished talking, what do you want to talk about then?" Sasuke asked carefully because he didn't want to talk about why he needed to heal quick and why he wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. "About your past. I know that you don't want to talk about it, but perhaps you'll feel better after releasing all your emotions about what happened to you and your clan." Kakashi answered, and he looked hopefully at Sasuke's face to catch a glimpse of agreement. But Sasuke's face was emotionless, as usual. "I don't feel like talking about…" and Sasuke stopped talking. His eyes looked angry but sad at once. He really didn't want to remember that bloody day, he'd rather talk about nothing. "But I think it's time for you to forget the past and think about the future." Kakashi said, and he tried to bring Sasuke on other thoughts, but it didn't help. "LIKE I COULD FORGET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY!" Sasuke shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, I didn't want to upset you." Kakashi apologized, and he stood up from his chair and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Sasuke had turned on his left side, looking out of the window. Kakashi continued walking and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V:**

* * *

"_He looks so sad. I'd like to know what's bothering him. What is going on in his mind? And why is Uchiha Itachi after him? Perhaps he'll talk to someone more closer. But he has nobody who's really close to him. Naruto? No, they only have fights. Sakura? No, she's only annoying Sasuke. Damn it Sasuke, why are you so difficult to talk with." _

Kakashi walked to the information counter to ask for some guarding at Sasuke's door.

"Hello, I need some extra guards at room 239. It's important, don't let anyone in or out!" Kakashi ordered. "Okay, I'll arrange some people."

"_I know you will try to sneak away, Sasuke. You want to go after Itachi, don't you? I've figured you out. You want to heal quickly so that you can avenge your clan. But you're not ready yet. Itachi will torture you, hurt you as much as he can, and he'll kill you in the end if he can. Or he'll deliver you to Orochimaru. OROCHIMARU! Of course, why didn't I see it before!" _

"Miss, I'll be back as soon as possible. Please take good care of it." Kakashi said, and he ran out of the hospital. He ran across the city and made some shortcuts to the house of Hagane Kotetsu. He rang the doorbell when he reached Kotetsu's house, and Kotetsu opened the door.

"Hi Kakashi, wow, it's been a long time. What can I do for you?" "I need some help. I just saw Uchiha Itachi at the hospital. He visited his little brother Sasuke." Kakashi answered, and he looked seriously at Kotetsu. "Really! Is he still there?" Kotetsu replied. "No, but I need you to look after Sasuke. I'm going to Tsunade, she is the new Hokage so she must know everything. You know, I think that Itachi is after Sasuke because Orochimaru still wants him. Even after 4 years, he still want Sasuke's body." "You really think so? But, Itachi never worked for Orochimaru, why would he work for him just like that?" Kotetsu noticed, and he looked inquiringly at Kakashi.

_Yes he's right. "Why would he? Itachi never had anything to do with Ororchimaru. Perhaps he can draw power from Orochimaru, and he is willing to sacrifice his own brother. Of course he's willing to do that, he already killed his own family, so why not give Sasuke to Orochimaru?" _

"Hello? Kakashi? What are you thinking about?" Kotetsu asked, and looked at Kakashi's thinking face. "Huh? Ohw well I think that maybe Orochimaru gave Itachi an offer he could not refuse. Like getting more power." Kakashi explained. "Yes, that could be an excuse." Kotetsu said. _"Damn, I'd better get going." _"I need to go, you take care of Sasuke alright? I trust you Kotetsu." Kakashi said. And before Kotetsu could affirm Kakashi's order he disappeared.

"_I need to hurry. I have no time to waste anymore."

* * *

_

**_Writer: "Back to Kotetsu. Lets see what he's doing ..this is not a Kotetsu POV!"_**

* * *

Kotetsu looked how Kakashi disappeared and then run to Kamizuki Izumo as fast as he could. Coming at his address he saw that there was nobody at home. He knocked at the door, just to be sure that he wasn't just still in bed or something like that. But still no answer. There were no lights lit and not even a sound of the television or radio. "Izumo! Open up!" Kotetsu tried, but it didn't help. There was nobody inside. Kotetsu walked out of the garden and when he walked out of the street he heard someone shouting his name. "KOTETSU!" He turned around and saw that Izumo was walking on the other side of the street. He had a dog with him and it was pulling at the end of the line, so that Izumo was dragged by the dog. Kotetsu run to Izumo and helped him with getting control back of the dog. "I didn't knew you had a dog?" Kotetsu asked and looked at the very silly looking dog. It was dark brown haired and didn't look very strong but still very angry and rough. "No, it's not mine! "Izumo laughed. "I had to take this dog to the vet. It's my neighbours' dog, but they are busy with their shop at the corner of the street. So they asked me to bring the dog to the vet. I had nothing to do so I thought it was okay, but after walking with it, well, let's just say that it's a stronger dog than it looks like." Kotetsu laughed but then remembered that he had a very important mission to do.

He told the story to Izumo. "Wow, really? Well, I think we'd better rush to the hospital. But first I need to bring the dog back to my neighbours'." Izumo replied after hearing the unbelievable story. "Do you have a key?" Kotetsu asked, and looked questioning at Izumo. "Yes they gave me one pair." Izumo said and walked to the door of his neighbours. He opened the door and let the dog in. the dog was all barking and wagging with its tail. "Wait! We might need a little help." Kotetsu said, and Izumo looked at him questioning what was going on in Kotetsu's mind. "What do you mean?" He asked. "We could use the dog for more specialised work, for example he can pick up the scent of Sasuke or someone else if necessary. And apparently, it's a strong dog, dragging you around I mean." Kotetsu replied, looking all happy because he thought that he had just figured out a great plan. "Well, I suppose you're right. Okay, lets bring him along." Izumo went inside the house to take the dog back outside. But it didn't want to come at all. Kotetsu walked through the door and searched for Izumo. He seemed to be in the kitchen. Kotetsu heard all kinds of noise; clashing pans, barking and some sort of screaming. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw that Izumo tried to catch the dog but the dog wouldn't let anyone touch him. "Doesn't the dog have a name?" Kotetsu asked, looking how the dog dragged Izumo through the whole kitchen. "Yes…" Izumo hit a cupboard door and smacked on the floor. "Yes, his name is Kisoi" Izumo sighed. "Let me try." Kotetsu proposed. "Yes go ahead, you can try, but when I came to pick up Kisoi I took more than half an hour to get him." "We don't have that much time." Kotetsu said. "Okay, could you leave the kitchen for a sec? I think Kisoi is not very fund of you." "Alright, if you say so." Izumo walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kotetsu and Kisoi behind.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Kotetsu mumbled, and he bow through his knees and looked at the dog. "Come here little doggie. Come, and I'll give you a nice cookie." But the dog didn't come and continued molesting the kitchen.

Izumo was waiting behind the kitchen door. He held his ear against it, trying to listen on what was going on. He still heard noise and decided that Kotetsu had not yet accomplished to calm down the dog. He smiled, and looked at his watch.

"Damn it." Kotetsu cursed, and he looked through the kitchen. And then he saw it! The solution to his problem; a box full of dog food. Some cookies in the shape of a bone. He took the box and held one cookie in front of the dogs' eyes. Kisoi looked greedy and walked slowly towards Kotetsu and the cookie. Kotetsu grabbed the chance to tie the belt at the dogs' collar and he ordered the dog to sit down, and when he did Kotetsu gave him the cookie. Kisoi was all happy and barking.

Izumo was still listening, his ear close to the wooden kitchen door. But suddenly the door opened and Kotetsu pushed Izumo on the ground. "Ohw, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were at the other side of the door." Kotetsu apologized, but couldn't hold in his laugh. Izumo had to laugh too and pointed his finger at Kotetsu's pants. "What? O no! KISOI!" Kotetsu shouted and pushed Kisoi in Izumo's hands. Kisoi had wet Kotetsu's pants, there was a dark stain at the bottom of his left trouser-leg. "I need to chance trousers right now." Kotetsu complained, and he walked to the door. "But we have no time, we need to guard Sasuke, remember? We have no time to chance pants or anything else." Izumo said. "You're right, come-on lets go." Kotetsu agreed, and he helped Izumo up, and together they dragged Kisoi along. Outside the house they gave the dog a cookie for reward and ran to the hospital as fast as they could.

When Kotetsu, Izumo and Kisoi the dog arrived at the hospital's they checked in and walked to Sasuke's room. They talked about the dog while walking to room 239 where Sasuke was lying. When they looked into the room they saw Sasuke lying on the hospital bed, he still looked sad and was probably sleeping. Kotetsu and Izumo took 2 chairs and placed them in the hall next to the door, so that they could see who was going in and out of the room. Kisoi was sitting next to Kotetsu and looked really dumb; his tongue hung out of his mouth and his eyes looked squinting. Izumo looked at Kisoi and laughed about the silly looking dog.

* * *

_**Writer: Back to Sasuke :P… but this time it is a Sasuke POV… Have fun :D**_

* * *

"_What's going on? Everything seems to be very complicated, and everyone seems to be very busy. I want to go out, I need fresh air. Perhaps I can escape and I'll go to some place nobody can find. I don't know what place yet but I'll figure that out later. First: An escaping plan. I need to stand up first actually. Lets see how painful that is. _

Sasuke sat up straight and everything went well, just a little pain in his stomach. He turned around in his bed, ready to stand up. His feed couldn't reach the ground (Hospital beds are mostly higher than normal beds like in your bedroom) so he slid a bit more to the edge and first tried to reach the floor with one feed, and then the other. He hung against the bed a little and then tried to stand.

"_Yes, everything works and I have only a pain in my stomach and right upper leg."_

He slowly and quietly walked to the door. And when he reached it he opened it a little to see if anyone was standing outside.

On the other side of the door Kotetsu and Izumo discovered that Sasuke was trying to escape the room. Izumo pulled Kotetsu and Kisoi next to him so that they were standing just in the right position that Sasuke could not see them.

Sasuke opened the door a bit more and sneaked out of his room. But Kotetsu and Izumo walked away from behind the door and showed their selves to Sasuke. Sasuke made a little jump of fright and felled caught. Izumo took Sasuke by his collar and dragged him back into the room. "Hey! Lemme go! I just want some fresh air!" Sasuke complained, and he tried to struggle. "If you need some fresh air; open up a window!" Izumo consulted, and put Sasuke back in his bed. "We are ordered to keep an eye on you, you are not allowed to leave this room unless Kakashi gives you permission. "Kotetsu explained. He looked at Sasuke's angry face and smiled. "Sorry Sasuke, it's our job." Kotetsu and Izumo walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

" '_If you need fresh air; you can open up a window!' Dams it! I need to get away, I really didn't expect Kotetsu and Izumo to keep an eye on me. Damn you Kakashi! What do I do now?" _

Sasuke lay back in his bed and thought about a new plan to escape. When suddenly the sentence "If you need fresh air; you can open up a window" came up.

"_Yes! That's it! I'll open the window, make a clone jutsu and escape through the window. It'll look like I am sleeping in my bed but I'll actually escape out of this hospital."_

"Bunshin no jutsu" Sasuke mumbled, and right away a 'twin brother of Sasuke' appeared. Sasuke himself walked to the window and opened it. The other Sasuke stepped into the bed and pulled the blankets on top of him, while the real Sasuke escaped through the window. He gathered chakra into his feet and walked on the wall of the hospital. When he got down he ran away as fast as he could and left the clone in his bed.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

While Sasuke was climbing out of the window Kotetsu and Izumo agreed to take a look at Sasuke, just to amuse Sasuke. And when they opened the door they saw Sasuke (but actually the clone) lying in bed, sleeping. "Let's not wake him up yet." Izumo said. "Yes, we'll let him sleep for just a while." Kotetsu agreed and they closed the door. "Did you notice something strange?" Kotetsu asked. "No, not really, accept the window. I think he opened it for some fresh air, like he wanted." Izumo explained. And suddenly Kisoi started to bark. "What's wrong with him? SUSH! You'll awake Sasuke." Kotetsu demanded, and tried to calm down the dog. But Kisoi didn't stop and was now jumping against the door. "He must have heard something, I think." Izumo guessed. "Lets see what's going on." "Okay" Kotetsu agreed, and he opened the door. Kisoi ran into the room and jumped on top of the bed. They heard a little 'poof' and the clone-Sasuke disappeared. Kotetsu walked to the window and saw a small blue and black dot running through the Hospital gates. "Sasuke escaped!" Kotetsu shouted.

* * *

**_Writer: And againan end for now. I'll make a new chapter A.S.P but i need some new ideas so it could take a while.

* * *

_**


	3. Between the chapters

Hello readers;

This is not a next chapter or something like that…

I just wanted to say something:

I'll try to update every 3 (or sometimes 4) weeks…I'll do this so that you can count on a new chapter.. I think it will push me too, to write more times in a week...and because I am still at school and busy with homework etc. I'll not be able to write a whole chapter in 2 weeks..

I hope everyone will understand…

Thnx

Ps. The new chapter will be updated in a month…maybe less..

And…I need some new ideas, I thought maybe you could help me a little…perhaps some ideas can give me inspiration…

Thnx again


	4. Chp 3: “Kakashi hurry! Sasuke Watch out

**--Chapter 3: "Kakashi hurry! Sasuke Watch out!"--**

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi ran as fast as he could. _"I hope Kotetsu will understand me, I hope he'll pick up Izumo too. That would be wise. Those two have something special, just like Rin and I use to have." _He sighed and stopped running. Finally, he had arrived at the place he was looking for. _"Tsunade should be inside." _He walked to the doors of a huge house. It had about 5 storeys and a little tower, a huge garden and a small cute chapel. The walls were full off plants that had grown up to the roof. Kakashi looked at the whole picture and knocked on the door. It had two beautiful handmade doorknockers, in the form of a fox' head. _"Please be inside. This is important." _Kakashi begged, and he waited for an answer. But no answer came, and he stepped back to take a look through a window. It seemed that there were some people inside. Kakashi knocked on the door again, and this time someone opened the door. A young girl dressed in a maid dress and a maid headband welcomed Kakashi and asked if he could wait in the hall for just a second. "Of course, can I sit here?" Kakashi asked, and he pointed at a comfortable chair in the corner of the hall. "But could you please hurry, I haven't got much time, and it's very important." "But of course, I'll do as fast as I can." The maid answered, and she walked through a high door. Kakashi sat down and looked through the room. There were 3 doors the one that the maid went through would probably lead to the living room. All three the doors were handmade, just like the doorknocker on the front door. There was also the same fox head in the centre of each door, and long curls were made from the centre till every corner of the door. Kakashi also noticed a cupboard with a mirror above it. The mirror was in the same stile like the doors and the cupboard was probably made off ebb. And on the moment when Kakashi wanted to take a better look at the cupboard and the mirror, the door opened and the maid came out. "You can go in." She said, and she opened the door fully. Kakashi walked to the door and looked into a new room. This one was very different from the hall he just saw. The room was high modern, and in the centre of the room stood a gamble table. A man and two women were sitting around the table. The man had long white-grey hair and a skinny body; he had a small blush on his cheeks and looked a bit drunk. In one hand he held a small amount of money and in the other hand he held a bottle of some alcoholic drink. The woman on his right didn't look very old but was probably the same age as the man. She had long dark hair, probably dyed, and wore small glasses. She looked wise, but also kind of stingy. She wore a necklace with a fox head, just like the ones on the door. And on her right was Tsunade, she was not in a very good mood and had only a few pennies left. "Tsunade-sama, I must speak to you at once. It is most important." Kakashi said, and he looked seriously at Tsunade, who just had lost her last pennies. "Hello, Kakashi. I want you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Kitsune." (kitsune means Fox) Tsunade said, and she stood up from her seat.

"_Well that explains all the fox heads. But I really don't have time for this." _Kakashi looked at Tsunade then at Mr. and Mrs. Kitsune. "I don't have the time to introduce myself, Tsunade, I really have to speak to you now." Kakashi said, and he looked at Tsunade's face which was concentrated on the gambling game. "Wait, I have one Penny left, I want a revenge. Just one more game. Kakashi, could you wait for just al little longer." Tsunade asked, but continued gambling instead of waiting for an answer from Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't help it. It just happened. He walked to Tsunade, grabbed her arm and dragged her to a corner of the room. "HEEY! Who do you think you are! Dragging me like that!" Tsunade complained. "I'm sorry but you're overreacting. Listen to me, this is VERY important. Can we talk someplace else?" Kakashi asked, and he took a quick look at the Kitsune's. "Alright, let's go the other room." Tsunade agreed, and she walked to through the door. Kakashi followed her, and came in the hall again. Tsunade opened the left door this time and when they went through, they saw a room in the same style as the hall. This room had also a door and was quite big. There was a comfortable sofa on the left. Tsunade walked to the sofa and sat down, she put her legs on the sofa like she was at home. "Are you drunk?" Kakashi asked. "No, I'm not. But I want to win back my money, so if you don't mind…" Tsunade answered and she walked back to the door. "Orochimaru is back!" Kakashi shouted. "I can't stand it anymore, listen to me!" Tsunade walked back to Kakashi and looked at his angry face, although she could only see his right eye. "Sasuke was attacked by his brother. I think Orochimaru made an irresistible offer to Itachi, I think Orochimaru still needs Sasuke's body." Kakashi explained. "Those are just guesses, we can't do anything unless we got strong evidence. It's speculation." Tsunade said, and she sat back on the sofa. "But, Sasuke was attacked, we can hunt Itachi down, and make Sasuke's life a bit easier. I noticed that he's always looking over his shoulder, he never gets to rest and if he does, he gets attacked by his brother or someone else. That's not fair." Kakashi complained. "You are drawing this far too much to your self, Kakashi. Sasuke will survive, he is smart enough."

Kakashi turned around and walked to the door and said: "Fine, if no-one wants to help, I'll do it myself. But just do one thing for me." "What?" Tsunade asked, and she looked questioning at Kakashi's face. "Win your money back." Kakashi answered, and he walked out of the room. _"This is bad. I really hoped on her help." _Kakashi thought and he sighed. _"A drunken Hokage, how deep can we sink? First I'm going back to Sasuke. I'll have to tell him that Tsunade can't heal him now she's drunk and obsessed with the dumb gambling game." _

_**Writer: "Back to Sasuke." :P**_

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sasuke ran down the wall and run through the gates of the hospital. He looked back and saw Kotetsu and Izumo at the windowpane. _"Pfew, that was close. I need to rest somewhere, my stomach is hurting like hell." _Sasuke stopped by a little lake, and walked to the bushes. "Ouch!" He grabbed to his stomach. The bandages were stained. _"Damn it, the wound is bleeding more then expected. Damn you Itachi!"_ He said and stumbled to a tree. He couldn't stand anymore and fell against the beautiful oak. And there he sat, for just a while, and his head was all spinning. He felled sick and realised that he forgot to take his kunai's and shurikens with him. _"Hoe dumb of me. Where do I go next? This sucks. If Kakashi didn't go to Tsunade by himself, I wouldn't be sitting here." _Sasuke sighed and looked around. _"Luckily, no people around here. I could go to…. But I need to rest now. For just a minute." _Sasuke leaned against the tree and looked at his stomach. The blood kept coming out. _"I know, it needs to be stitched but if I go back I'll get trouble. And I don't want that Kakashi finds me, he'll lock me up if necessary." _His eyes were heavy and he actually wanted to sleep a bit. _"I can't sleep here, what if someone sees me. Don't fall asleep." _But it was too late, his eyes closed bit by bit and in a small time he fell asleep.

"Where am I? NO! Not again! Not this time!" Sasuke yelled, and he walked through the street of his clan. He looked at his right and saw Sakura, covered in blood, and a kunai stabbing her chest. Her eyes were shocked, they were dead and empty, but she could still crawl. She crawled to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Stop it! Please stop it! He's here!" She shouted, and fell before Sasuke's feet. Sasuke was in shock. He looked at Sakura and didn't know what to do. His stomach was turned upside down and a sick feeling came up in his stomach. _"Sakura! No! What is happening?" _He thought, and stepped back from the horrifying picture of Sakura crawling there on the ground, begging him to stop something, but what? Sasuke didn't know. Although he had his ideas about what was going on. _"Itachi! I know this is his fault." _He walked back and Sakura still crawled to Sasuke. He ran out the other way of the street still sick of what he just had seen. Then he came in an ally and saw Naruto, he too was covered in blood and his face had all kinds of cuts. His hands reached to Sasuke and he had a shuriken in his left arm and one in his right shoulder. He touched Sasuke's leg and then fell on the ground. Sasuke bowed and turned him on his back. He looked at Naruto's face. "Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, and he raised his hand to Sasuke. "You…were the best…friend I've...had…" He tried to say, and he closed his eyes. Sasuke didn't know what to say and stood up. He looked at Naruto and slowly walked away. _"NO! This can't be true, this can't be happening!" _He again ran away. Faster and faster. And then he suddenly stopped. He stopped in front of a house; his house. The house he had lived in for so long. He walked inside and walked straight to the room of his parents. He opened the door and there he was; Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke looked at the macabre. Itachi with a katana, blood on the walls and Kakashi on the floor; tied up and kneeling in front of Itachi's feet. Sasuke wanted to shout, but no words came out. He tried to move, but his feet didn't react. He just stood there. Looking at the scene, which was awful. Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled madly. There was nothing Sasuke could do, and it was awfully quiet. Itachi didn't say anything either and just stood there with his katana in one hand and in the other hand Kakashi's hair. Kakashi's face, hidden under the bandages, was vague. Sasuke couldn't see his face clearly. _"Move! Move!" _He shouted at himself in thoughts, trying to move his body. But nothing happened. He tried again and again. It seemed that time had stopped, but Itachi was still smirking and moved his hand with the katana up, ready to strike. "NO!" Sasuke finally managed to speak, but it wasn't necessary. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still sitting against the tree, and behind the bushes. Luckily nobody heard him screaming, and he stood up, at least as much as he could.

He used the tree to stay on his feet and not to fall on the ground.

"_Damn. That was some creepy dream. I have to find the will to carry on. I must go to the only place I can be safe."_ Sasuke tried to walk and managed to get passed the bushes. He looked around and walked further. _"I probably will be able to walk to the woods." _He walked along the side of the way and went ahead the forest.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi looked back and saw the shape of the huge mansion behind him. He was in there for just a few minutes and he didn't even managed to bring Tsunade along. Kakashi looked to the way in front of him. _"The way back to the hospital is probably easier than finding this place." _And he took one last look at the house. He began to move his feet and after a few seconds he was running like a fast train. Houses flashed along his sides, and people on the side of the way were all looking at him. _"Hurry, hurry up!" _Kakashi supported himself, and he took a deep breath. _"Sasuke, I hope you'll not be gone when I'm back. I know you're smart enough to get rid of Kotetsu and Izumo. But I hope you'll be also smart enough to realise that you can't do this by yourself." _Kakashi stopped and listened to the sound of a bird. It was a pigeon, it was flying above Kakashi head and circled around. The pigeon suddenly stopped and landed on the ground in front of Kakashi. _"What's this?" _Kakashi thought, and he looked at the white pigeon. It walked to Kakashi's feet and began to twirl. Kakashi laughed at the pigeon and walked around it. But the pigeon followed Kakashi and it flew around Kakashi's head. "Sorry, I've no time for you." Kakashi said, and got a little irritating. He swung around with his hand and tried to push the bird away, but the bird didn't leave. "Okay, okay. Here take some cookies." Kakashi took some cookies from his pocket and held it in his hand so that the pigeon could eat from it. The bird landed on his hand and began to eat. Kakashi took a closer look at the pigeon and realised that it had some kind of little tube at its leg. Kakashi took it off and looked into the tube. A small piece of paper was rolled-up and put in the tube. He took it out of the tube and rolled the little paper out. There were a few words written:

"_**Need help…come back ASAP….Iz & Ko…"**_

"_Need help?... Iz&ko? I don't get it…ohw! But of course Iz means Izumo and Ko means Kotetsu. But 'need help' and 'come back ASAP' what does that mean? I'd better get back!"_

Kakashi pushed the bird away and began to run to the hospital again. The bird still followed him, and flew above his head.

After a few minutes Kakashi arrived at the hospital gates. He went inside and walked to the room where Sasuke was supposed to rest. Kotetsu was inside the room. Sasuke was nowhere to find and the window was shut wide open. "I'm so sorry! We lost him. We think he went through the window and used his chakra to climb against the wall and get down. We saw him running through the gates. Izumo and Kisoi are searching. Ow, Kisoi is the dog which we took along because Izumo was just walking with the dog when I came to look for him." Kotetsu said, before Kakashi could even react at what had happened. "Hmmm…" Kakashi mumbled. "Damn it…"

**Sasuke's POV:**

The forest was just a few miles away when Sasuke heard a dog barking, and footsteps approaching. _"Damn it. They must have followed me."_ He thought, and he began to run faster. The edge of the forest was just a few seconds away now. The dog barked again and this time it seemed to get closer. Sasuke continued running but the dog came closer and closer. Sasuke looked back and saw the dog appearing behind one of the bushes he just used for shelter. The dog barked again and run to Sasuke. _"Run! Run! Don't look back." _He supported himself. And he finally reached the forest. He ran to a tree and climbed in it. But on half the tree he started to feel a nasty pain in his stomach. The damn wound was bleeding again. Sasuke couldn't hold grip and he fell. He fell at the ground and couldn't move. His leg was hurting and his stomach too. He heard the dog approaching. And someone said: "Kisoi! Wait! Not so fast!" It was Izumo who tried to control the dog. _"I must stand up." _Sasuke thought, and he tried to move a leg. He stood up and tried to walk away. He managed to stumble to the next tree. Sasuke looked back and saw nobody. _"They must be really close now. I'd better get up in a tree." _Sasuke controlled the chakra under his feet and moved towards the tree. He began to walk it and soon he had reached the first branch. But it was not high enough. He continued and reached the second branch and then the third. And when he reached the fourth branch he stopped and sat down on it. He was now high enough to be unnoticed. Sasuke looked down and saw the dog, Kisoi, below. The dog stopped in front of the tree where Sasuke was hiding, and waited for his master to come. When Izumo reached the dog, he looked around. But he didn't notice anyone. Izumo looked at the dog and got a little angry at Kisoi. "You silly dog, there's nobody here. Why did you take me to this place?" But of course Kisoi couldn't answer and Izumo thought it would be wise to go back. He tied the collar and took the dog back to the village. When Sasuke couldn't here anymore footsteps, he ran down the tree and landed softly on the ground. _"Well, they are gone. What do I do now?" _He thought, and he walked further into the woods.

After a few minutes he came to an open spot and remembered the place as it was in the time that he and Itachi trained together. Sasuke sat down next to a tree with some holes in it. There were probably more people who trained here often. But this time there was nobody but Sasuke. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what to do next. A flashback came up:

He was on the same spot but this time it was filled with all kinds of targets. He took some kunai's and jumped into the air. He made some movements and tried to hit the targets. He got one, two, three… but the rest was more difficult. He landed on his feet and felt that someone was behind him. Sasuke looked back and saw Itachi. "That goes like this." Itachi said, and he jumped, took some kunai's and hit every target. He landed on his feet and looked at Sasuke. _"He's always doing better, I'll never be like that." _Sasuke thought, and he looked at Itachi. _"Why is it that he's always better then me, I can never be good enough for dad, but he can."_

Sasuke woke up from the flashback and thought about Itachi. _"Why? Why did you do everything you did? The reason you gave me was not the real reason; it was not just to test your strength. There's more, but what?" _"Why? Why did you do it!" Sasuke shouted, and he opened his eyes and saw two feet. He looked up and saw Itachi standing in front of him. "Because I wanted to test my strength." Itachi said calmly and creepy.


	5. Chapter 4 part one: Now or Never

**First:** I've had not much reviewers, and I'd really like your opinion about my writing. And of course I'd like to know if my story is really read, because if no-one reads my story I'd better quit. And I don't want that. So I ask you to please review my story.

**Second:** the promise I made (That I would update every 3 or 4 weeks) can't be really done. I've so much to do for school and I need inspiration, which is hard to find, to make my story complete and to make it the best I can. So it really depends on how much inspiration I got how long it will take to finish a new chapter.

**Third:** I'd really like it if you (as reviewers) could give me advise on how I could make the story better. I'd also like it if you'd tell me if you have any suggestions about new ideas for in the story. The reward will be: your name in my story and perhaps you can be a new character in my story too. And of course your ideas will be put into my story, which (I think) is quit an honour.

**The fourth** and the last thing I want to say is:

ENJOY THE STORY:D:D

Ow and also a little warning: I've had some reactions about the way I write my paragraphs, "they were too long" some people said. So to experiment a bit in that; I've wrote this chapter with shorter paragraphs. I hope it'll satisfy.

**Chapter 4: "Now or Never"**

**Normal. POV.**

"What do you mean 'he escaped'!" Kakashi asked, he was a bit irritated and looked kind of mad, which doesn't happen often. Kotetsu tried to explain the whole situation, but Kakashi didn't seem to listen, his thoughts were running through his head, thinking about what could happen to Sasuke if he didn't watch out. Kakashi turned his back to Kotetsu while Kotetsu was still talking to him, he walked calmly out of the room and disappeared into the hall.

Kotetsu stood there, alone, not knowing what to do or what to say. He finally thought of something and walked out of the room so that the hospital room was left empty after all.

**Kakashi's POV.**

"_What the hell are you thinking Sasuke?_" Kakashi thought and ran to the woods, hoping to find Izumo and Kisoi, who were supposed to search for Sasuke. Kakashi thought that it would be smart to help them.

He finally reached the edge of the forest and tried to listen, hoping to hear someone's voice or something that would lead him to Sasuke or Izumo. He heard nothing and tried to think of what to do next. Not even a minute later he came up with a plan. "_I could call on Pakkun and the rest of my Ninken (1). Pakkun could search for Sasuke._" "Kyuichose No Jutsu." Kakashi mumbled, and all eight Ninken appeared; a few from under the ground and a few just randomly appeared in sight.

"Pakkun, I want you to search for Uchiha Sasuke. Give the same orders to the rest." Kakashi said, and he pointed his finger to the other nin-dogs. "Got it" Pakkun answered and he turned to the other dogs.

"_Where are you Sasuke?" _Kakashi thought and looked around. Pakkun had already gave some orders and now turned to Kakashi. "The rest is already searching." He explained.

"Alright, then we'll go together. Pakkun you go ahead and I'll follow your instinct. Sasuke can't be far away from us. Did you order somebody to look for Izumo and his dog Kisoi?"

"Yes, all done." Pakkun answered happily because he already did something Kakashi didn't ask him to do. "Okay, then let's go." Kakashi said, and they vanished into the woods. Jumping from one branch to the other.

**Normal POV.**

Meanwhile in Konoha village Naruto and Sakura were planning to visit Sasuke in the hospital. Not knowing what had happened they arrived at the entrance. Since they knew in which room Sasuke was put in they walked straight to room 239. They came on the right floor and walked through the hall searching for number 239. The left side of the hall was even and the right side was odd, so they only had to look on the right side.

Room 229…231…233…235...237… ah…239. The door was closed and there was nobody standing outside to hold guard. Sakura turned to Naruto and looked all worried. "Aren't there supposed to be some guards near Sasuke-kun's room?" She asked and put her hand on the door handle. "I don't know, but it seems like there's no-one around." Naruto replied and he got curious. Sakura was ready to open the door but Naruto interrupted her. "NO wait! Perhaps there's something wrong. We can't just open the door, perhaps there's some-one in there. Let me go first, and I'll tell if it's safe for you to come too." Naruto said, he looked at Sakura hoping to get some kind of compliment of being so kind to her. But he never got it and figured out that opening the door would be a better idea. He pushed the handle down and looked into the room. There was nobody inside. He opened the door fully and said to Sakura that she could come in too. Sakura walked inside and immediately ran to the empty bed.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted, and realised that Sasuke must have escaped. "What? Where is he?" Naruto asked and looked all confused. The window was still open and the translucent curtains waved on the wind into the room. Naruto walked to the window and looked outside. Down in the earth on the ground where a few plants were standing were footprints. They were coming from the wall and were headed to the gate path. "Look!" Naruto said and he pointed his finger to the footmarks. "Yes?... what do you mean by that. Those are just footprints Naruto." Sakura asked.

"Don't you see? How can those footprints point that direction? You cannot walk through a wall so they must come from the wall." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at Naruto and still didn't understand what he was trying to say. The look she gave him said enough; Naruto had to explain it more detailed. "Someone must have walked on the wall. He went down the wall and landed on the sand, heading towards the main gates." Naruto said happily because he finally knew and understood something Sakura didn't understand. "You mean…you mean that it is possible that Sasuke went down the wall and run through the gates?" She asked, and finally understood Naruto's explanation.

"Let's go outside and find out where Sasuke could be heading to." Naruto said.

"Yes good idea, he could be in danger, with Itachi following him and everything…" Sakura said and she headed for the front door of the hospital. Naruto followed her and together they headed outside.

**Normal POV (back in the woods with Sasuke and Itachi.)**

"Because I wanted to test my strength." Itachi said calmly and creepy.

Sasuke stood up so that he could run, fight or do something else if necessary. "Are you going to run away again?" Itachi asked, and he looked at his little brother.

"What do you want from me? And you better give me a good reason this time or…" Sasuke warned, but he couldn't finish his phrase.

"Or what?" Itachi asked, and he stepped closer to Sasuke. "DON"T!" Sasuke yelled, and he put one feet behind him to stand sturdy. He put his hand in his equipment bag and tried to take out a kunai to defend himself, but Itachi was quicker and stopped Sasuke in a nick of time. Itachi held Sasuke's hand fiercely strong against the tree behind him. "It's now or never."Sasuke said to himself, and he ripped his arm out off Itachi's grip. He pushed Itachi away and walked away from the tree to get ready for battle. "You want to fight me again?" Itachi said misunderstanding, and he looked in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke knew what he was planning and closet his eyes quickly to avoid Itachi's attack. The Mangekyō Sharingan was a Sharingan in which Sasuke already had fallen some time ago.

Sasuke didn't dare to open his eyes, but got also curious of what was happening in front of him. Sasuke couldn't resist the curiosity and opened his eyes. Itachi had turned his back to Sasuke and looked to the sky above. Sasuke slowly moved closer and began to use his chidori. He held a small ball of lightning in his left hand which became bigger and bigger every second. The sound of thousands of birds echoed between the trees around them. Itachi noticed the sound and turned around. "You've tried that already on me. It won't work. Your powers aren't good enough." Itachi explained calmly, and he turned to Sasuke. The expression on Itachi's face was emotionless he had no sense of joy, fear nor anger.

Sasuke became mad and decided to attack him.

He began to run and put his left hand with the chidori, which had grown to a huge ball, straight forward, ready to attack and kill his brother. Sasuke felt every step he took coming like shock to his head. And his feet, which moved him closer to Itachi, seemed to walk in slow-motion instead of running. Everything seemed to happen very slow and every second of that moment washed away all his anger and put in some kind of happy feeling. _"Finally…the moment I've waited for my whole life…This is it…" _Sasuke thought and Itachi was only one step away. Sasuke felt his hand touching Itachi's chest, but then… a hand grabbed his' and pushed Sasuke away.

He heard the sound of breaking branches and darkness fell over him, his eyes closed, no sound, no feeling and no realisation of what had just happened. A painful shock went through his entire body and he finally managed to open his eyes. He held his hand up and saw blood. His left arm didn't move. He tried and tried again but it just didn't move. Everything seemed to be vague and dark. Sasuke knew it was over. His brother had beaten the crap out of him again. There was no escape now, it was now or never.

**note: 1. Ninken are the dogs which Kakashi has a bond with**

okay..this was the first part of chapter 4..

I am writing the second part as soon as possible.

i did this because it took me very long before i could update and i don't want to lose any readers because i didn't update in such a long time. ow btw i've been writing a new story too.. about Bleach it is a Renji x ichigo story so don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff..

also i've been very busy with making AMV's go to http/ watch them :D i hope you'll like them :P


	6. chapter 4 Part two: follow me

_Ok…this part is kinda weird…I didn't know how to solve my own problem…so I tried to do it this way…but it seems a bit weird I know…( about the part Sasuke asking itachi to come along with him)_

**Chapter 4 - part 2:**

* * *

**Normal POV (Sasuke/Itachi):**

Sasuke tried to stand up with all the power he had left.

"You are still weak…" Itachi complained. "I thought you might have improved a little bit, but you didn't." He continued, and he walked to Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing and looked into the eyes of his brother; they were empty and showed no emotions.

"Are you going to run away again?" Itachi questioned, and he stopped walking. He looked at his little brother, who was leaning against the tree behind him. Sasuke's arm bled like hell and his clothes were torn apart. He took a kunai out of his pocket and quickly threw it to his brother, trying to hit him in the heart. But Itachi was too fast; he took his own kunai and stopped his brothers' by pushing it the other way. The kunai was now faced to Sasuke. Itachi gave it a swing and it rushed into Sasuke's shoulder. His body fell back against the tree and blood shed out his shoulder. Itachi looked interested at his brother.

Suddenly Itachi heard a sound, somewhere near him and Sasuke. He looked around and listened carefully. Sasuke realised that it could possibly be Kakashi or someone else who was looking for him. His thoughts rushed through his mind and he decided to attack Itachi somewhere nobody could find them. He wanted to do this so badly that he would even take his brother to another place, just to finish the battle.

"Itachi, it will probably be someone who is looking for me." Sasuke said, and he slowly stood up again. Itachi looked at his brother, unbelievable of what was coming next.

"What?..." Itachi questioned.

"Let's find some place where nobody can interrupt us." Sasuke explained, and he walked to Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Itachi said and he slightly frowned.

"Just follow me!" Sasuke complained angrily, and he ran into the woods.

Drops of blood fell on the branches under him and Itachi followed the trail. After a while, when Sasuke didn't hear anymore noises and sounds of enemies, he stopped, and turned to his brother. Itachi stopped too and stood still for a moment.

Sasuke looked at his brother, his own brother who reminded him of everything he wanted to forget. That one horrible day, that evil night, the nightmare which haunted him every second of every minute. Anger took over in his mind, and he became furious. Itachi noticed and chuckled.

"You are still as you were then. You know of what I speak." He said, and smirked evilly at his little brother, which he was supposed to protect instead of to fight against him. "You know, little brother, it doesn't have to be like this. We don't have to fight. I know someone who can give you more power. Perhaps after you've received those, we can fight. But it's foolish to fight me when your skills are this low."

Sasuke felt a horrible feeling coming up. No, Orochimaru was over. He had done that part already, his friends saved him and he would never do something stupid like that again.

"He already tried." Sasuke said uncomfortable, and he tore a border of his shirt, to bind his arm. He delicately winded it around his upper arm, now and then he gasped of pain.

"What do you mean? Who do you mean by 'he'?" Itachi asked, and he slit his eyes.

"You know all about that. Don't pretend to be innocent. You are the one who is most guilty." Sasuke replied, and he knotted the ends of the strip around his arms with his teeth.

Itachi didn't reply. Sasuke was right, but he didn't give up. He would even take his brother to Orochimaru by force if necessary. "Sofuushasen no Tachi!" Itachi said suddenly, and lots of thin strings attached to many shurikens appeared. They wrapped around Sasuke and rendered him immobile. "I give you a choice. Listen carefully. First choice: You come with me and won't struggle or anything. You'll get your powers and everyone will be happy. Second choice: You give me no choice but to take you to Orochimaru by force. You'll get your powers but nobody will be happy because you'll be locked up with heavy measures, like no food, no drinks and probably lots of torture. So? Which do you pick?" Itachi questioned calmly, and he tightened the strings around Sasuke.

"So I was right?...You _are_ here to take me to Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked angrily, and he struggled against the strings.

"Which do you choose?" Itachi questioned again, and he tightened the strings a little more. Sasuke yelled it out and broke the strings thanks to his anger.

"I choose NONE!!" Sasuke yelled, and forced himself to attack his brother.

Itachi noticed and was too quick for Sasuke; he caught him and dislocated his arm by turning it against Sasuke's back. He tightened his grip and made Sasuke yell in pain and anger.

Sasuke tried to use his other arm to struggle out of Itachi's grip. Itachi tightened his grip even more and made Sasuke fall on his knees in front of him.

"What is your choice?" Itachi questioned, and looked down at his little brother who was shaking all over his body. Sasuke's face was pale and his wounded arm still bled.

"What else can I do besides avenge you?" He replied, and coughed out some blood.

Itachi was astonished by his brother's reply, grabbed Sasuke's collar and helped him to stand up.

"I told myself to live as if I would die tomorrow, I had nothing to lose." He continued, and faced is brother.

"Those are wise words for a child." Itachi complained. "Okay, you want to fight? Bring it on!" he continued.

Sasuke stood in fight-position again, but was more focused on his own feet than on his brother. His feet turned yards and couldn't hold Sasuke's body anymore. He tried to attack his brother but was interrupted by his own feet. He suddenly fell down and hit his head against a little rock on the ground. Blood seeped down his face and his eyes slowly closed, leaving him in pure darkness.

**Kakashi POV.:**

"Have you smelled him already?" Kakashi asked a little worried, and he rushed next to the small dog.

"No, not really strong, but I certainly smell him…. Take a right here." He explained, and jumped to a branch on his right.

They continued jumping from branch to branch but didn't get any sign of Sasuke.

"Yes, over there! He must be here somewhere, but I also smell a different person. Someone with really high skills." Pakkun suddenly said, and they took a left.

"_Itachi…" _Kakashi thought, and they stopped somewhere on a branch of a tree.

"Over there…" Pakkun said, and he pointed his little paw in the direction of two persons.

Kakashi kneeled down to see who they were. One person was standing in front of someone who was laying down on the ground.

"_Sasuke…" _Kakashi thought, and he looked closer to Sasuke's lifeless body. He saw Itachi standing in front of him.

"_What to do? Attack Itachi with a surprise attack? Or follow him to wherever he's going? Or maybe I should get some help? What to do? What to do?" _

"Pakkun, Go get some help. I'm going down." Kakashi ordered whispering, and he silently jumped down on the ground, hiding behind a little bush.

Kakashi watched Pakkun flash away, and waited a few seconds before looking behind the branches of the bush.

He saw Itachi lifting up the, probably, unconscious Sasuke, and quickly stood up. But he was too late, Itachi had run away with Sasuke in his grip. Kakashi made a unnecessarily try to catch them up, but he really was too late this time.

"Dammit" he cursed, and jumped on a branch.

"_I won't give up already." _He thought, and continued rushing after Itachi and Sasuke.

* * *

that's all for now...

It took me quit a while to write..and update..i was more busy with my other stories..srry..

i'll promiss to update sooner...but i can't promiss that it will be much...

hope you enjoyed it...

next chapter realease...uhm...i don't know yet...could take a while since i'll be updating chaps from my other stories..


	7. chapter 5: What's the meaning of this?

_Yup, I've updated! Sorry for being so late, just have trust in me, i'll always update, only not as soon as you want maybe. _

_I hope this chappy is nice, next chapter will have a lot of action :D I know you're going to like it. It will take a while, for I also have to write my other story. BUT! No worries, I'll update:D, that's for sure. you'll just have to wait...sorry... _

_It's a short chapter but, you'll need to do with it._

_OW, almost forgotten._

_:D !!!THANKS FOR YE'R REVIEWS:D_

****

**_Chapter 5: "What's the meaning of this?!"_**

**__**

**Normal POV. (from Naruto and Sakura**)

They hadn't talked to each other from the beginning they walked out of the hospital. They were already searching in the forest, but neither of them had found a sign of Sasuke. Their hope was almost lost, until a little dog crossed their path.

"Pakkun!" Naruto yelled, and the little dog stopped running and landed on the same branch as Naruto and Sakura.

"Why are you here? Is Kakashi also searching?" Sakura questioned, and looked hopeful in Pakkun's little eyes.

"Yes, he's after them. But I need to get some help. Just follow this path beneath and you'll go in the right direction." The small dog explained, and quickly moved forward.

"WAIT! What do you mean… 'them'? Sakura yelled. She didn't understand. What did he mean by 'them'? Sasuke and who?... Itachi?

"Sakura-san!" Naruto yelled, awakening Sakura from her thoughts. She shook her head and looked into Naruto's eyes. "What's wrong? Come on lets move on. We're getting closer." He continued.

"Yeah, but I was thinking…Itachi… Could he be with Sasuke? Did Pakkun meant Sasuke was with him? I don't get it." She said worried.

"I don't know, but if we want to find out we'll need to hurry." The boy said as he watched Sakura's concerned face.

Sakura nodded and continued running. Naruto followed quickly and together they followed the path Pakkun had pointed at.

**Normal POV (Pakkun etc.):**

Kotetsu and Izumo were walking down a street. They carried heavy stuff; all kinds of books and important papers.

"Pff, and again they use us as a mail delivery service." Izumo complained as he gazed annoyed at the pile of papers in his hands.

Kotetsu sighed. "Yeah I know" he nodded, agreeing with Izumo's point. "But this seemed to be the only important job there was for us."

"That's what they always say…" The other replied.

Suddenly they saw a small dog rushing to them. It was Pakkun, he bumped into them and made Izumo lose his balance. He couldn't hold it and fell against Kotetsu. Both piles of papers were thrown all over the ground. Kotetsu fell and bounced his head against a kerbstone.

"Kotetsu-san!" Izumo yelled worried, and he helped Kotetsu stand up.

They both stared angry at the little dog.

"What? No time for this! Kakashi has needed for your help. You two must go on a mission right away! It's an A-Rank mission and we need your full corporation." Pakkun explained, as he glared seriously at the two.

"But we need to bring this to the office." Izumo objected, "We can't leave them here."

"What is this mission about? Has it something to do with the disappearing of the Uchiha-boy? We were told to go back; we were no further use to Kakashi." Kotetsu questioned, as he collected the pieces of paper and files from the ground and remade the huge pile.

"Yes, it is but I can't go into details right now. I need to warn someone else who's better in this sort of complications than the two of you." Pakkun cruelly said as he soon flashed away, leaving Izumo and Kotetsu behind.

"Well, let's go then." Izumo said, as he watched the now empty street.

"What about the papers and files?" The other questioned, and he searched around to see if he missed anything.

"We just dump them at the nearest person in town, that person can drop them off at the office." Izumo explained.

"Ok, uhm… I think Kiba-kun lives here a few houses away. We'll leave them to him." Kotetsu said as he started walking.

"Wait! Let me pick these up first." The other said, and he picked up the papers which Kotetsu hadn't. He shortly had a pile of papers again and followed the other to a few houses further away.

Kotetsu tried to rang the doorbell but couldn't because of the things he carried. Izumo tried next but neither could he manage to do it.

"I'll just knock on the window with my elbow than." Kotetsu said, he walked to the window and poked with his elbow against the window. A small 'knock, knock' made someone open the door.

"Kiba-kun. Here, take these and bring them to the office of Tsunade-san." Izumo said, as he planted the pile of files in Kiba's hands.

"We have an urgent mission, and won't be able to deliver these. So if you please...?" The other said, and multiplied the pile in Kiba's hands with his own.

"Thanks!" Izumo cried out as he and Kotetsu ran off into the street, leaving an astonished boy in the doorway of his house.

**----------**

He flashed along-side houses and through streets, and finally came to the place he was supposed to be.

"Oi! Pakkun! Have you seen Kakashi somewhere? We still have a small competition to finish." A voice called, somewhere at the end of a small ally.

Pakkun searched for the voice and saw Maito Gai.

"I was just looking for you, Gai-san." Pakkun said. "We must be quick. Kakashi needs your help right now. He's after Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke. In the forest. He told me to get help so I thought of you. You must go, now!"

"Alright, bring me to him." Maito said, and they flashed away. Pakkun followed Kakashi's trail and brought Gai closer to him.

**Sasuke POV:**

His body hurt, his eyes couldn't open, his breath was stocking and his ears were like deaf. Sasuke tried to open his eyes, only to be blinded by a fierce light shining upon his face. He blinked a couple of times to get used to the light. Sasuke tried to move his head sideward's, but couldn't since his head seemed stuck or something. He tried again but nothing helped. His mouth wouldn't open. His eyes were getting used to the fierce light, so he couldn't see what had happened to him and in what position he might be. Again he tried to move his head, then his arms and hands, then his legs and feet, but none worked. It almost seemed like he was paralyzed.

"_What is this? Stupid light!" _

He shut his eyes closed again, and thought about what had happened. Itachi had tried to take him to Orochimaru.

"_What's going on?...damn you Itachi!"_

He slowly opened his eyes, the light was still on and blinded his sight again. Blinking with his eyes didn't work, it was too fierce. Then, suddenly someone smacked the light away, and he saw the face of his own brother.

Itachi removed the tape from his little brother's mouth, and fumbled somewhere down Sasuke's ankles.

Sasuke could talk, but he didn't. He just didn't know what to say or how to react. What the hell was going on? Why was his brother helping him? Or was he? Sasuke didn't know the answer, and didn't dare asking it.

Suddenly his feet could move again and now Itachi was fumbling somewhere near his wrists. He couldn't see what he was doing, for Sasuke still couldn't move his head, and his eyes didn't go all the way to the spot his brother was fumbling. Using his legs, he kicked Itachi from the back. His brother didn't react, but continued fumbling. Suddenly a sharp kunai was held against Sasuke's neck. He felt the ice-cold iron touching his throat. Sasuke stopped kicking and lay still; this was the only way to survive. He held his breath, and pushed himself further in the soft fabric underneath him, not to being cut by the sharp kunai.

Itachi was done on one side, and moved to the other.

After a while Sasuke was cut loose, and only the kunai made him not to kick his brothers' ass and kill the bastard who was holding the freaking kunai on his throat. He this time did dare to look at the side the sharp thing was coming from and saw the cold face of Kabuto. His glasses blinked in the light of the lamp. Kabuto grinned evilly at him and enjoyed this moment as if it was the first time he had fought. Itachi seemed to be disappeared; but was probably somewhere behind Sasuke. And he was right, for Itachi had appeared on his left side again. Expressionless watching his little brother, like he did when Sasuke was still a small and innocent kid.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Sasuke yelled angrily at the his brother. But he couldn't say anymore for Itachi had grabbed his left wrist and pulled his brother out of the 'instrument' he was held in, and then pushed his wrist on his back with one hand, and held a short dagger against Sasuke's throat with the other. Sasuke gulped and was forced to walk through some sort of bunker with rough stones and armoured shields.

They walked halls in and out, through doors armoured like military stuff, with huge locks and handles.

"_What does Itachi has to do with Orochimaru? Like he can't take care off his own business…"_

Sasuke glared at Kabuto and examined him closely, he seemed happy in some way.

"_Weird…"_

They opened another heavy door, leading them to an empty room. Only it wasn't really empty, for there was some sort of chair or throne in the back of the room. The room was dark; a swift light shone upon the floor, right in the middle of the room, as if it was supposed to be there. There was someone sitting on the chair, but Sasuke couldn't see the person's face, though guessed it might be Orochimaru.

They pushed him forward and he dropped on his knees in front of the person who was sitting on the chair. The sunbeam shone on Sasuke's face blinding his sight, so he still could not see the person's face. He stood up, held his face in the shadows and focussed on the person's eyes. They gloom in the darkness and lid up as two pair of yellow headlights.

He saw them gazing at him, piercing through his thoughts.

Sasuke memorized this feeling, he had felt like this before…many times, when he had first seen this person, when he fought against him, and when he was in his trance, this was no mere person, this had to be the one and only Orochimaru.

Sasuke stepped back, but the sharp point of a dagger pinched him in his back, pushing him forward.

A cold white hand reached in the air in front of him and a pair of foot stepped of the chair's step, and were placed a bit closer to Sasuke. The face was still covered with darkness and shadows. Then he was pinched again and they forced him to set one more step closer to the person in front of him. He could finally see the persons face. A cold shiver went through his body, and unwillingly all the forgotten memories shot back in his mind.

It was indeed as he thought. It was Orochimaru.

* * *

That's all folks :D

hope you liked it...I did my best.

please read and Review...i need yer reviews, or i'll think no-one likes my story and i should quit...that's not what ye want, ey?

**And a small poll:**

_Do you think I should continue this story, and at the end, write som nice and juicy yaoi?_

**A** - HELL NO!!!!

**B** - O.o wtf is Yaoi

**C** - Yeah, i'd like that :P muhahaha (Itachi x Sasuke)

**D** - nah, not in this story. Perhaps you can write a new story with only yaoi in it:P hehe.. :D

** --------------------------------- **

**next chapter**:

A lot of fighting! Sasuke is being molested:P, Will Itachi stand his ground? and what will happen to Orochimaru?

--------------------------------

* * *


	8. between the chapters 2

_Hello dear readers,_

I'm sorry, i did not update every 3 or 4 weeks, I just can't do it. You'll have to trust me to update, because i'll always will. my chapters wo'n't come out every 3 or 4 weeks anymore. sorry. But! the chapters will be better and juicier:D

Cheer up:D

I'm buisy with school, my other story and i also have lots of AMV's i'm making.

I don't know if i can do this, but if you like to see my Sasuke amv's just go to and search for: applebananaprod that's my account. you'll find lots of vid's there, also a few of Sasuke :P perhaps i can please you with those in the meantime while i'm writing new chapters :P

bye,

-Ichy-bud-


	9. chapter 6: A room full of enemies

YES! I'VE FINALLY UPDATED!

please Read & Review :D

thnx.

**_warning!!: before You begin to read! I've made some sort of logo's on word, but i can't view them in this document, so i need you to be very imaginative, I hope i described them good enough for you, and if you don't understand, well, please tell me, and i'll try to make it clear. Though, this is not of great importance, but it can be confusing._**

**Chapter 6 A room full of enemies:**

It started to rain, drops falling on top of Kakashi's head. He was staring at an old broken house made of wood. He had followed Itachi and Sasuke and came to a deserted place far away from civilisation. An old abandoned house was the only object in the area. Kakashi had seen how Itachi dragged Sasuke inside the house and how no-one had left or entered the building. There was only one option for him; explore the area around the house and sneak into it, hoping nobody will notice, try to find Sasuke and eventually breaking out of the house.

He wasn't sure, he was still on his own, and hadn't had any sign from Pakkun, nor anyone else who could help. Kakashi focused, hoping to feel some familiar chakra, but he felt nothing, only the cold wind in his face and the wet raindrops on his hair, dripping down his face. He approached the house and took one kunai in his hand in case he needed it. Coming closer to the thin walls of the wooden chalet, he noticed soft sounds, it sounded like heavy doors opening and closing. But how possibly could there be any heavy metal doors in this rotten house? Kakashi didn't care any more and decided just to break into the house and get Sasuke out of there. In his head he was still asking himself burning questions about the whole situation. What does Itachi want from his brother? Who else is inside this building? But those questions didn't really matter anymore since he was now in front of the entrance. Kakashi stepped with his back against the door and pushed the latch slowly down, not trying to make a sound. He opened the door and peeked through the crack he just had made. Nothing, there was no-one inside. He slipped through the opening and walked into an empty room. There were only a few wooden pillars which carried the remains of the roof. Water splashed on the floor, the rain had gotten worse and the cracks in the rooftop made the water come inside the house and wetted the floor.

Kakashi looked around; there was nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal house only no furniture nor other simple things which would be expected inside a house. It was just abandoned and there hadn't lived someone, or something, inside it in many years.

He discovered 5 doors, all had some sort of sign or something carved into the wood. Kakashi walked to one of the doors and let his hand stroke along the cold permeated with liquid water. He followed the lines of the sign and cleared the dust from it, revealing the sign of a clubs. Kakashi searched for a way to open the door, but there was no doorknob or anything else to open it with. He pushed against the door, but there was no way to move it, and he didn't want to push harder against it, afraid of being noticed by the wrong people.

He walked to the door next to the one he was standing and inspected the sign on it. It had 2 triangles, into each other. On this door was no doorknob either so he tried to push it too, but neither this door, nor the others were able to be opened, though they had some silly signs. One had 4 squares into each other, another had some sort of big I in the middle, and another one had a circle with some cross in it.

There was no point, he tried all the doors but none opened, and neither had they doorknobs. It was hard to think of a way to open them, so he searched through the rest of the room hoping to find something else which might help to get further in this forsaken building. Nothing, there was nothing at all which could help him. So he sat down against one of the doors and waited. Kakashi knew Pakkun would come, and might bring along some people, so he stayed there and brainstormed about possibilities to open up at least one of the doors. The signs, what did they mean?...

Suddenly someone crashed inside the chamber and knocked out the door. With a loud stumble and yelling, a person ran inside and stopped in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! We've finally found you!" He said, as he was being bumped into by Sakura who made them roll-over and crash against a wall at the other side of the room.

"Naruto, be quiet! We don't know what we're dealing with." Kakashi spoke up, smacking Naruto upside the head. He shut the others mouth, and armed himself with a Kunai.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's wro….?" Sakura tried to ask, though she couldn't finish her line because Kakashi had run to the (now open) door and smacked someone against the ground outside the house.

"Gai! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." He apologized, as he walked back in the room, followed by Gai, and of course Pakkun.

"Yeah, well it's ok. We saw Naruto and Sakura walk inside, so we followed them." Gai spoke, and he looked around the room. "A bit of a weird place to hide a secret building, not?" He questioned to no one in particular.

No-one answered. Kakashi walked to one of the doors, he still didn't know what the meaning of these signs were.

"Nice, place. What are those signs-thingies?" He asked, and walked to the door next to the one Kakashi was standing. "Weird, no door-handles or knobs, nothing." He whispered, and inspected the other doors in the room.

"Maybe they mean something?" Sakura tried, as she followed the lines of one of the signs on a door. "This one has 2 triangles into each other, and that one has 4 squares into each other. Maybe they stand for numbers? 2 and 4…"

"Maybe, but what about this one, a circle with some sort of cross inside it. And that one? A clubs? Those are not really referring to numbers." Kakashi interrupted.

"I don't know, but, could it be that this clubs stands for the number 3, referring to the three 'leaves'? And that cross, how many lines are there?" Sakura said.

"4" Naruto answered, as he inspected the door.

"4? Are you sure?" She questioned. Naruto nodded. "Ok….then, the circle around it must count as the 5th. Then we've got the numbers, 2,3,4 and 5." Sakura continued, as she walked to the door which was left. "And this sign stands for 1. It's a Latin number one."

Kakashi grinned. "That's our Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed, but turned pale after having thought about one thing.

"But, how do we get through the doors? We've figured out the resemblances, but we still don't know much more." She said, as she sat down on the ground to think.

"You're right." Gai agreed, and he beckoned Kakashi to come to him. Kakashi noticed Gai's gesture and walked to him.

"Listen, there's no way of knowing Sasuke is still alive. I think we should give a fully attack in the front. There can't be many resistance, we've got a good chance here to get Itachi in our hands."

Kakashi shook his head. "No, we can't do that. Look at there faces Gai. Sakura and Naruto are convinced to get Sasuke back."

--------------------------------------

"You…!" Sasuke said riled. He locked eyes with Orochimaru and glanced at him as if he wanted to kill him with his eyes.

Orochimaru said nothing, he walked closer to Sasuke and reached out to his arm. Sasuke felt the cold hand touching his skin, he shivered for a moment and then spat at Orochimaru's face. A drop of saliva slowly dripped down his white face. Suddenly Orochimaru's tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked off Sasuke's saliva from his face. Sasuke watched in disgrace and did yet another attempt to escape. He struggled with his wrists, but his brother was too strong for him, and put the kunai against Sasuke throat again.

Orochimaru intervened, and pushed Itachi's arm away from Sasuke's throat. He grabbed Sasuke's arms and pulled him closer to himself. Sasuke reluctantly obeyed.

Orochimaru used his cold fingers on Sasuke. He stroke his cheeks and touched Sasuke's throat. Sasuke was full of discuss and shivered all over. He wanted to end this feeling, but there was no way to get out of here alive.

"So young, so fresh, so pretty."

"Cut the crap! What do you want from me?!" Sasuke yelled, as he slapped Orochimaru's hand away and stepped back.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun? Haven't you been informed yet?" Orochimaru questioned, and he walked again closer to Sasuke. "You cannot run, no…dear boy, there's no way for you to get out." He continued.

Sasuke looked around the room; there were only a small window and a door to break out. The door was impossible for him to use, well and for the window, it was far too small to get through.

Orochimaru had come closer, and was now in front of him with no more than a few inches away from him. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's arm again and clenched his nails in his arms, deep enough to make his arm bleed. "Bastard!" Sasuke yelled in pain, he wanted to reject but in some way he couldn't move at all.

"What's wrong Sasuke-chan? Can't you run away?" Orochimaru whispered in his ear, making Sasuke shudder of it. Suddenly he stack out his long tongue again and touched Sasuke's cheek with the point of it. Sasuke shuddered again, and knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. Orochimaru slowly moved his tongue to Sasuke's ear, leaving a small trail of saliva on Sasuke's cheek. He now stuck his tongue into Sasuke's auricle, giving the other the creeps.

Sasuke groaned for a moment, he held a terrible grudge against this man, but also to his brother, who was still standing close to him. A room full off enemies, that's what it was.

Orochimaru backed off for a moment, and gazed into Sasuke's eyes, while Sasuke was trying to avoid Orochimaru's look, he knew what could happen if he looked into his eyes, even for just a second.

"You taste good, Sasuke-kun. You know, I really need you, you're my last hope. But I'll tell you later about that. First, we're going to make some nice agreements. We wanted you to work for us, but of course we know that you wouldn't do such thing in your whole lifetime, well except for that one time, when you came to us. That was so nice of you. But it seems your point of view has changed, and now we need to do it by force, which I really disgrace. I just wanted you to know that, my dear Sasuke-kun."

"What is it that you want? You still haven't told me yet!" Sasuke remonstrated, as he searched around for some way to escape, though he knew there was none. He suddenly gazed into the eyes of his brother. Itachi was expressionless, as usual, but still, there was some sort of look on his face, Sasuke just couldn't place it. He turned back to Orochimaru, who had sneaked up on him and stood right in front of him. Sasuke couldn't help, but he was suddenly locking eyes with the man in front of him. Orochimaru grinned evilly, and stuck out his tongue again, this time to touch Sasuke's chin, while he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders with his cold and white hands.

"You've had your playtime, now I want my part of the deal." A voice behind Sasuke said.

Itachi stepped forward. "I want to talk….In private." He continued, as he walked to Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru let got off Sasuke, and stared at Itachi, bored and still amusing at once.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll handle it." He said, but continued with: "right now." After he saw Itachi's face. He stepped away from Sasuke, who still couldn't move, said something inaudible to Kabuto and walked out of the room with Itachi.

Kabuto walked to Sasuke and grabbed his arms with one hand and placed another hand on Sasuke's head.

"Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu." Kabuto said, and Sasuke felt his chakra being drained away. Soon he felt tired and dizzy. His eyes started to close, though he tried to open them every time they started to close. It didn't help much, after a few second his whole body seemed tired, and he closed his eyes, only to be put away in a cell by Kabuto.

------------------

Sasuke felt his arms being held above his head. He couldn't feel any ground beneath his feet. His arms hurt like hell, and his legs got tired of not standing on a floor. Slowly opening his eyes, he discovered himself hanging in a cold room with a window with bars. Gazing through the room he found a boy hanging in the same position as himself, in the dark. Sasuke couldn't see his eyes, but this boy seemed so familiar with him. And then he saw who the kid was…

"Naruto?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it :P

_Next chapter:_

_What are Itachi and Orochimaru discussing about?_

_What happened to Naruto?_

_What's Sasuke going to do?_

_Where are Kakashi, Sakura, Gai and Pakkun?_

_**You'll find out soon, in the next chapter!**_

_**I'll update as soon as possible.**_


	10. Chapter 7: Caught in the web

**Hello everyone!**

**Yes, i'm back!... I know it's been soooo long, almost a year, if it's not longer. Sorry for that, i had to take a break. Then i totaly forgot about it, but i still had this chapter left on my computer! so i had nothing to do today and thought about it ^^ i reckonned ye might like to read it. My english is hopefully also become somewhat better then before (don't mention the then and than...gawd i hate thos ,) anyway, I'm back, and i'll probably wright more stuff too! I hope to get back in the rithem i was back then.**

**sooo here it is! I hope y'all like it! ^^ ow and for those people who have also read my story The Sleepoverparty (Bleach) I finished the second part of the story and i hope it's going to be great! You'll notice when i've updated it ^^ (RxI still and a lot bloodier (or whatever you are supposed to wright it )**

**Please review, i'd like to know if i'm still able to wright stories ^^**

**Chapter 7: Caught in the web**

"Naruto?! How…how?" Sasuke uttered, as he gazed at the boy in front of him.

"Did I get here?" Naruto finished, grinning at the astonished Sasuke. "Sakura and I, we went to the hospital to visit you, but when we came to your room, there was no-one inside. The window was open and when we looked outside we saw you running away. So we followed you."

"Ah, but….where's Sakura? And how did you get caught? Is there any more help? What about Kakashi?"

"Ssh, there's someone in the room next to this, we need to stay quiet, whisper." Naruto said softly. "I don't know where Sakura is. When we came here, Kakashi was already in this building, and after a while Gai and Pakkun came too. There was only one way in…:

"_I found something!" Sakura said, as she dusted away the dirt on the floor. "__Some sort of panel." She pushed on it, but nothing happened._

"_Here's one too!" Pakkun noticed, also pushing on it._

_I bet there's one in front of all the doors. Let's try and push all of them at the same time." Kakashi said wisely, as he walked to one of the doors._

_Everyone picked a door and stepped in front of the panels._

"_Ok, on my count." Kakashi said, and began to count. "Three…two…ONE!"_

_They all stepped on the panels at the same time. But, nothing moved, nothing changed. Not a sound!_

"_Dammit!" Gai cursed, as he stamped repeatedly on the panel in front of him._

"_Maybe we need to do it in the correct order." Sakura said, as she studied the logo's on the doors. "Those are numbers, right? If we try and push them after each other…"_

"_Yeah, we can try that! Sakura-chan, you're so clever!" Naruto said, gazing at Sakura, but soon stopped when Sakura slapped him on his head._

"_Ok than! Come on, let's do this!" Gai observed, and he stepped in front of the panel again._

"_Alright! On my count again." Kakashi said. "Three...two…one!"_

_And Sakura stepped on the first panel, then Gai, Pakkun, Kakashi and Naruto. Suddenly all the doors opened. With a loud scratching of stone on stones, the openings became visible._

"So you found out how it worked. Great…but…do you also know a way out?" Sasuke said sarcastic, as he tried to escape the cuffs for the umpteenth time, with no use.

"We came here to rescue you! Don't get sarcastic with me when I'm trying to save you!" Naruto objected.

"Well great rescuer you are! You're trapped like me!...." Sasuke said emphasized, looking away from the other boy.

"Anyway…"

"_So…what are we gonna do now?" Pakkun questioned, as he gazed at Kakashi, hoping to get some answers or orders. _

"_We're going to split up, everyone takes the path their standing in front of. Just…don't get caught." Kakashi said, as he put an eye on Sakura and Naruto._

"_We won't!" Naruto yelled, and ran into the dark hall in front of him._

"Ok, I get it, but you haven't seen anyone after you ran into that hall?" Sasuke questioned, as he gave a glare at the closed dark door on his right. Asking himself what the hell could be outside. "We're you conscious when you were brought here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto said and frowned his brows.

"Stupid! So you know what's behind this door, and you must know how you've been brought here…I mean, which paths they took etc." Sasuke said angrily, at the blonde boy.

Naruto took a while to answer the question, but eventually shook his head.

"Sorry, I just remember darkness, some lights….and voices." He said, and tried to remember more about those seconds in the halls.

Sasuke snorted, and took a deep breath.

"You idiot. That was the only way to escape. But you did know about the man in the room next to this one…tell me about the room. By the way…how the hell did you get caught?" Sasuke asked, frowning to the boy in front of him.

"Calm down…you ask too many questions at once! How the hell am I supposed to answer them all at once too? I'll tell ye first about how they caught me, then I'll probably remember how they brought me here. Ok?" Naruto proposed, hoping to content Sasuke with the information he knew. Sasuke nodded in agreement and Naruto continued his story.

"_Dammit! It's dark everywhere! How the hell am I supposed to know where to go." Naruto said to himself, cursing the damned hallway. He wished he had chosen one of the other doors, but he hadn't. He pushed himself to the limit because he wanted to get Sasuke back, he couldn't bare to lose his friend once more._

_The hall was small, Naruto could stretch out his arms and touch both walls. The floor was kinda wet, and had some sticky spots on which Naruto adhered some times. The walls felt cold and were soggy. The stones were smooth__ and some stuck out, becoming dangerous objects._

_He walked slowly and carefully, not to trip._

_Suddenly with no notice of it himself, he started to run. It seemed like the walls were closing in on him, the floor seemed to move and changed angles.  
__When all of a sudden a dim light at the end of the hall was visible, he ran towards it.  
__  
But he seemed not to move forwards, but backwards! The floor had changed into an up going slope, and it became harder and harder to walk.  
His feet moved slowly and his head felt heavy. Naruto stopped walking, and took a moment to catch some breath. He stood still, he noticed that the slope was gone, and the walls were as they were before, 2 arms broad._

_The light wasn't there anymore, but Naruto still felt like it would be there at the end__, somewhere.  
That's why he continued to run, but with every step he took it seemed like he became heavier. Also the hall seemed to get tighter and longer, as if it stretched itself out or something._

"_What the hell's wrong with this damned__ building? It almost seems like gen-jutsu, some sort of illusion." He said to himself.  
Still running he discovered the light again, this time it did seem to get closer. Running as fast as he could, he thought about what could be at the end._

Then all of a sudden, he tripped. A slipped his feet on a slick stone. He felt an closing edge under his feet, and quickly crawled away from it. But the gap seemed to get bigger and bigger, and before Naruto had noticed it, he was falling down into the hole.

_Darkness surrounded him, the spot of light was sucked up by darkness and suddenly he hit the ground beneath him. Crashing down hard on the floor, he heard his own bones crack._

_He stood up, with some pain in his back, and tried to reach for the edge of the gap. But there was no point in trying, he had fell down to deep. Maybe if he tried to multiply himself, he could get himself out of it! Yeah! That was a great idea! But before he could even start his jutsu, he was grabbed by his leg and pulled into another hole, a bit smaller one. He fell in a room and when he looked up he saw the piercing eyes behind two round glasses…"Kabuto!" _

_Naurto tried to release himself from Kabuto's grip, but he wouldn't let him._

"_I wouldn't try to move, if I were you." The man with the grey hair said._

_Naruto gazed angry back at Kabuto, but didn't move. He knew what could happen. There was no point in running now, he would be slaughtered by this man if he dared to try to escape. _

"Well, how amusing…fell in the hands of the enemy. So what the hell were you planning to do if you did have reached that light? Ever thought of that? Maybe you were just running to a door which had let you outside this building…" Sasuke complained, as he pushed himself up to the chains around his wrists, giving his body some rest.

"That's not important! I would've come up with something. What's important is that I remember which room it was!"

"Great! So how so we come there?" Sasuke questioned, happy to hear this great news.

"…well, I-uh…I don't know really…I just remembered the place…that's all. But maybe I can remember more, when I'm telling you what happened next." Naruto said, as he tried to remember what happened after he met Kabuto.

"Well…I..:"

"_What is a small boy like you, doing in such a place like this?" Kabuto asked playfully, as he held a kunai against Naruto's throat. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Kabuto. "Well, no time for chit-chat__ting this time, maybe when I'm not in a hurry. We're gonna put you in a special place. And-uh…Don't try to get away, I'm not really in the mood for using my talents for a boy like you. Just follow the orders and you'll be fine,…for a while." He said, grinning at the small boy next to him. _

_They walked to the door of the room, and came into a large hall. It had big walls on each side, and the ceiling seemed to be made from some sort of very hard concrete or something._

"_Where are we going?" Naruto asked, carefully, not to anger Kabuto._

"_Somewhere you can't escape and walk in our way. Actually, it's quite a coincidence you fell into my arms." Kabuto said__, as he opened a huge door leading to another hall._

_Naruto said nothing, his thoughts were too focused on the lines Kabuto had said to him. What did they mean? A coincidence? Why was this a coincidence? Did they meant to harm him, or Sasuke? What are they up to?_

_Meanwhile they had crossed some halls and doors and were now standing in a small room with two chairs and a table. There were two men sitting on the chairs, playing some sort of card-game. But as soon as Kabuto had came into the room they had left their game for what it was and saluted him politely. _

"_At ease." He said briefly, as he walked to a door on the left of the room. Darkness surrounded the area. There was only one little spot of light in a corner._

"_This is your place." Kabuto said, while pushing Naruto inside the darkness. He fell against a wall while the door had closed, and heard some jingling of iron against the wall behind him. He knew Kabuto was inside the room too. Suddenly Naruto felt a strong arm pushing his arms against the wall. When a cold iron thing was clenched around his wrists and a loud 'click' had sounded, he knew he had been cuffed._

-------------------------------------

please read and review! ^.^

Poll:  
should i wright more?

- hell yeah!  
- no...you've completely gone worse then before!  
- yeah! waiting for new story Bleach!  
- other

Next chapter will be published when written ^^ sorry can't give a date, since i need inspiration ,U

Got any ideas or next chapters? Please tell me in your review! ^^


End file.
